


Fucking up.

by AiaPhoenix



Series: DR!Zombie(s) AU(s) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: (Zombie!Makoto), ...i guess, Cannibalism, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Mention of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: Naegi Makoto was accepted into Hope's Peak and tried to get his first day over with without fucking up.Needless to say, he fucked up.





	Fucking up.

“I'm off to school!“ Makoto shouted, grabbing his bag and running out of the door, his 'mother' screaming a 'Take care!' after him.

 

He needed to hurry. He didn't want to come too late on his first/second day to school.

 

He had been... sick yesterday, so he had to stay home on his first day, which didn't make him happy, but there was nothing he could really do about his condition.

 

So here he was, introducing himself before their first class started, being cornered by his other classmates that stood around him. (Some didn't act as interested, but Makoto knew that they were, at least to some degree.)

 

“So, what's your name?“ a girl with a brown ponytail asked and smiled at him, “Mine's Asahina Aoi! It's nice to meetcha!“

 

Okay, Makoto. You can do this. Don't fuck this. Do _n o t_.

 

“My name is Naegi Makoto... it's nice to meet you too.“

 

“And what do you like to do in your free time? Or in general?“ another one of his classmates asked, a girl with straight blue hair, “Oh, I'm sorry! My name is Maizono Sayaka and it's nice too meet you as well!“

 

Okay, he got this. He wouldn't fuck this up. He _wouldn't_ –

 

“Eating... humans...“ he answered, forgetting the _and_ inbetween the two words while also remembering that 'humans' still wasn't the word that he should call them. You would think that living with humans for so long would make him start calling them 'people'. He still messed up in that regard sometimes. And considering the fact that he had been one as well not too long ago... For him, anyway.

 

His classmates looked confused, before most of them laughed or chuckled. “You're funny, Naegi-chi. Or should I say, _Cannabaegi-chi_?“

 

“Cut it out, dude, that's rude! That's basically calling him a– “ a red-haired boy said, but before anyone could say anything to his or against his defense, Makoto spoke up, wanting to cover up his mistake.

 

“What gave it away?“ Makoto said, keeping his face as neutral as possible and blinked up at them with childish curiosity.

 

Needless to say, they backed away and were horrified for the rest of the day, even if Makoto reassured them that he was just messing with them.

 

From a seat in the far corner of the room, Makoto could feel two people staring at him intently.

 

One was Enoshima Junko, who immediately averted her gaze to speak with Ikusaba again and the other one was Kirigiri Kyouko, whose gaze lingered on him for a while longer, before she resumed reading the book that she brought with her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently writing a zombie!makoto fic i've wanted to write for a while and the first chapter might come out in a while
> 
> (this fic wouldn't be canon in that AU, probably)
> 
> and, well, then i had this idea  
> it's horrible and i regret living
> 
> https://discord.gg/9BUKBWe


End file.
